Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence
is the thirty-fourth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis When Mako's father arrives to take his daughter with him to Hawaii, Mako tries to make him understand her importance in being a samurai. Plot The Shiba home has a visitor: Mamoru Shiraishi, Mako's father, and husband of Kyoko Shiraishi, the previous Shinken Pink. Mamoru asks Mako to quit the Shinkengers and move to Hawaii with him. Before Mako can answer, the Shinkengers must head to Takekuni to confront the Nanashi, who are attacking an elementary school and kidnapping children. During the melee, Shinken Pink manages to plant a gap sensor on a little boy before the Nanashi spirit him away. The Shinkengers learn more about Mako's childhood before Mamoru again tries to convince Mako to quit the team and move to Hawaii. The Shinkengers soon learn that Akumaro is holding the children in Yamai, where he intends to use them to help create dry riverbeds to receive the Sanzu River in the mortal realm. One of the children escapes, chased by a group of Nanashi. Mako rescues the boy, but is injured in the process. Shinken Red, Shinken Blue, and Shinken Green arrive to fight the Gedoushu while Shinken Gold and Shinken Yellow help the children to safety. Akumaro easily beats the five Shinkengers by himself. Mako wants to join the battle, but Mamoru is reluctant to let her. When Mako berates him for not being a good parent, Mamoru tells her exactly why he and Kyoko left Japan years ago, leaving Mako in the care of her grandmother. Mako firmly tells her father that she won't quit the Shinkengers and bears no grudge against her parents before she transforms and slays the Nanashi present and, after becoming Super Shinken Pink, defeats Akumaro. Enraged, Akumaro summons a Kirigami with an army of Ōnanashi and a pair of Ōnosakamata. Super Shinken Pink, piloting Shinkenoh, rides aboard Ushi Origami to defeat the Nanashi, and Daikaioh joins Shinkenoh and Mougyudaioh to destroy the Kirigami and the Ōnosakamata. Afterwards, Mamoru reunites Mako with Kyoko; mother and daughter embrace and let go of the past before Mamoru and Kyoko bid Mako goodbye and return to Hawaii. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Mako Shiraishi (Child): *Father: *Mother: , *Teacher: *Child: , , , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Origami Beast (Ushi Origami) *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Super, Kame (InrouMaru - Shin Tenkuu no Mai), Samurai Gattai *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Key Title Kanji': 娘 (Daughter; the relationship between Mako and her parents) *Kazue Ito, who portrayed Miki Masaki in Gekiranger, cameos in this episode as Kyoko Shiraishi, Mako's mother and the 17th ShinkenPink. Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Act 33: The Great Bull King, Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence, Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination and Act 36: The Curry Samurai. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi